Pembalut
by Hinan Dyan
Summary: Berawal dari satu permintaan yang biasa, memunculkan hal konyol. "...Kumohon, Neji!" /Warn: OOCNeji!


Sungguh, Neji tidak pernah membayangkan akan berada di situasi seperti ini. Dimana timnya yang kali ini sedang latihan diluar-dan dengan sangat berwibawa guru Guy dan anak didik tersayangnya yang penuh dengan semangat masa muda itu-pergi meninggalkannya dengan satu-satunya gadis di tim mereka. Kalau lain waktu mungkin Neji akan biasa, tapi sekarang?

"Ne...ji... Uurghn"

Neji menoleh patah-patah menghadap teman seperjuangannya itu. Disitu, Tenten, dengan mata terpejam dan wajah yang penuh dengan peluh, membuat seorang Neji meneguk ludahnya keras-keras.

**_GLEK!_**

Neji pun menurunkan viewnya sedikit memandang tangan putih gadis sebayanya yang mencengkeram perutnya. Tenten meringis. Neji mengaduh akan nasibnya.

"Tolong...kumohon Neji!"

Neji sangat mau berkata tidak, tapi ini masalah hidup dan mati seseorang. Bagaimana dia tega mengabaikan seorang gadis yang meminta pertolongan?

"Neji... Sungguh, kumohon..."

Kali ini tangan Tenten perlahan menggapai tangan teman setimnya itu, bergetar. Neji tersenyum kecil berusaha menguatkan diri akan apa yang dia dengar.

"Belikan aku-uurrgh-pembalut,ya"

Akhirnya terucaplah sudah kata itu, yang Neji respon dengan tawa miris.

.

.

.

.

_**Pembalut**_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: humor, friendship but implisit NejiTen**

**Warning: too much OOC Neji!, less EYD, gaje tingkat akut, author stress**

**ehm, don't like don't read? thank you :)**

.

.

.

.

Hal sepele memang. Membeli pembalut. _Nice!_ Walau dia anak yang patuh pada orang tua, sayangnya setiap tamu bulanan itu datang, ibunya tak pernah menawarkan "Ayo nak, temani ibu beli pembalut!" Seperti itu. Jadi jangan heran kalau ia sekarang berputar-putar di mini market konoha-yang sejujurnya gak besar-besar amat-hanya untuk mencari mana yang namanya pembalut.

Polos. Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 13 tahun mencari tulisan 'pembalut' di atas tiap deretan _barcode_. Matanya menelusuri rak demi rak. Sampai akhirnya sang malaikat penyelamat datang untuk menolongnya.

"Neji-nii..."

Ah, suara lembut itu. Rasanya dibalik wajah datarnya ingin sekali ia menangis. Disana berdiri Hinata dengan Hanabi disisinya. Sangat jarang ia lihat dua sepupunya ini jalan-jalan berdua. Bermaksud formalitas, ia pun membuka pembicaraan, "Um, Hinata, Hanabi, mau membeli sesuatu?"

Disana respon Hinata menjadi kikuk dan bersemu sedangkan Hanabi hanya menatap kakaknya datar.

"Be-begini Neji-nii, uhm aku be-berniat membelikan Hanabi keperluan ng-wanita untuk tiap bu-bulan, ka-karena Hanabi belum tahu apa-apa, ja-jadi ku ajak saja sekalian."

Neji menatap Hinata-dengan wajah bersemunya-dan Hanabi-yang hanya menatap kakaknya biasa-bergantian. Keperluan wanita? Pembalut kah? Kalau iya, bukankah ini suatu pertolongan tak langsung. Mungkin Tuhan sayang Neji dan tidak tega melihat perilakunya yang bisa jadi kelewat polos kalau tidak dihentikan.

"Mau kutemani?"

Sangat mencerminkan perilaku kakak yang baik sekali. Dengan latar kilauan cahaya, Hinata dan Hanabi menatap Neji yang tersenyum elegan.

"Ah, tak usah. Nanti merepotkan."

"Tidak. Tidak merepotkan." Jawab Neji langsung dan tak sabaran. Tangannya mendorong punggung Hinata dan Hanabi untuk melangkah. "Ayo tunjukan dimana tempatnya!" Mengabaikan sikap sang kakak sepupu yang mencurigakan, hinata merespon, "Ne-Neji nii... Tempatnya tepat dibelakangmu... Sedari tadi... Makanya aku dan Hanabi melangkah kesini."

**_KREK!_**

Neji merasa mendengar suara hati yang patah. Apa itu hatinya? Jadi selama ini ia berdiri ditempat yang tepat? Dan ia tidak tahu kalau itu adalah pembalut...

Hinata sudah mengambil beberapa bungkusan yang menarik perhatian Neji. Yang ia lihat ada berbagai jenis dengan warna ungu, dark blue, light blue, orange, pink dan masih banyak lagi. Ia berfikir, 'Tenten sukanya warna apa?!'

Merasa frustasi ia memperhatikan adik sepupunya yang mengambil warna berbeda. Hinata menunjukkan tiap bungkusan pada Hanabi. Yang Neji dengar, ada kata kata "ini untuk malam", lalu, "ini untuk siang", dan "pakai yang ini saja kalau lagi banyak". Percakapan antar wanita yang wajar. Tapi Neji merasa ini tidak wajar. Lalu ia teringat bagaimana Tenten menatapnya, memohon, mengatakan,

"Tolong..."

Neji sadar, terlalu lama disini bisa-bisa ia terlambat memberi pertolongan pertama pada temannya itu. Di abaikannya Hinata dan Hanabi yang menatapnya penuh pertanyaan saat dengan tiba-tiba ia mencomot salah satu bungkusan yang diketahuinya bernama pembalut. Berlari ke meja kasir yang direspon karyawannya dengan senyum wajar. Lalu berlari keluar menerobos kerumunan orang.

Sesampainya disana, ia lihat Tenten yang tergolek lemas masih meringis memegang perutnya.

"Neji... Lama..."

Suara lemah Tenten terdengar merdu masuk ke pendengaran Neji. Dengan langkah perlahan dan nafas yang menderu-akibat lari tadi, Neji menghampiri Tenten. Disela adegan dimana Neji menyodorkan plastik putih berisi pesanan Tenten pada orangnya, Tenten sempat mencuri tawa.

"Apaan sih."

"Hahahaha habisnya, wajahmu kacau begitu."

Neji melihat bayangannya di sungai dekat mereka berada. Benar saja, beberapa helai rambut keluar dari ikatannya. Belum lagi wajahnya yang memerah karena panas lari tadi. Tapi dilihatnya juga penampilan Tenten yang masih tertawa sambil misuh - misuh memegangi perutnya. Neji tersenyum kecil.

"Kamu kok tahu merek yang kusuka beli. Suka nguntit ya?"

"Enak aja!"

Lagi Tenten tertawa lepas. Jarang sekali seorang Neji bisa dijahili seperti ini, biasanya pun andai Lee mencari sensasi ia justru mengabaikannya.

"Neji, hadap sana dong. Mau make nih."

Neji membatu. Dirasanya salah dengar akan tuturan yang Tenten ucapkan.

"Kamu mau make disini? Sekarang?" Tanya Neji memastikan tanpa berbalik menghadap gadis setimnya itu.

"Iyalah disini. Sekarang. Lagian tadi kamu lama. Udah kemana - mana nih jadinya."

Kuping Neji berdengung sesaat. Ini anak perempuan ngomong terlalu apa adanya. Teman setim sih teman setim. Tapi kan Neji tetap lelaki. Sepolos-polosnya Neji. Ia tahu. Apa yang dimaksud Tenten 'kemana-mana' itu.

Neji menyerah. Ia menunggu Tenten sambil menatap bayangannya di air sungai. Entah salah matanya yang menatap air atau ini salah airnya yang terlalu jernih. Ia lupa posisi mereka dekat dengan air sungai. Percuma Neji berbalik kalau bayangan Tenten terlihat di dalam air.

"Tenten..."

"Sebentar Neji, belum selesai."

'Neji kuat iman.' Gumamnya dalam hati. Dipejam matanya erat. Tapi entah emang disitu banyak setan. Matanya tertutup, pendengarannya jadi lebih tajam, menangkap tiap suara gerakan kain atau hal lainnya yang ia tahu berasal dari Tenten.

**_Srrrrrt!_**

"Selesai!"

**_BRUK!_**

Neji ambruk. Tenten panik. Sedangkan darah dengan tanpa berdosanya terus mengalir dari hidung Neji. Sungguh Tenten, mungkin kamu tak akan pernah sanggup mendengar alasan mengapa Neji bisa ambruk seperti ini.

FIN

* * *

akhirnya ini dipublish. Random? Yes. Ini menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan gue yang akhirnya bisa santai-santai dirumah. Pengen nulis cerita tapi galau dan akhirnya bikin ini.

well, ini masih banyak kekurangan banget jadi butuh masukan banyak huhu. Review?


End file.
